Hijo
by laakatoo
Summary: Pensamientos de Tsume sobre Kiba.
1. Chapter 1

Hijo

Siempre he sido dura contigo, no me agrada serlo, pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo tratarte suavemente. Cada vez que te veo me recuerda a Tai, tu padre. Aquel idiota que me dejo sola con dos niños a mi cuidado, a dos bellos niños que él no supo aprovechar. Tú eras extremadamente pequeño, se me hizo realmente difícil explicarle a Hana lo que pasó con su padre. Pero se me hizo más difícil explicarte a ti, porque eras el único niño de la aldea además de Naruto que no conocía a su padre. Kiba has sido el que me ha presentado desafío.

Nunca he dicho que ser madre es fácil. Pero con Hana se me hacía más fácil. Yo la comprendo, tiene un punto de vista bastante similar al mío. Además ella es mujer. Se me hace realmente fácil hablar con ella sobre todo tipo de cosas. Se me hizo realmente fácil explicarle sobre los cambios físicos de la adolescencia.

En cambio Kiba, aún recuerdo cuando me dijiste _"mamá hoy en la academia hablaron sobre la adolescencia. Dijeron que sufríamos cambios… ¿Mamá qué me pasará?"_. No supe que responderte… ja ja ja. Recuerdo que al día siguiente llegaste ha explicarme que era lo que sucedía.

Recuerdo cuando cumpliste 9 años. Te regale a Akamaru, estabas muy feliz, recuerdo cuando me preguntaste por las técnicas Inuzuka. ¿Te acuerdas Kiba?

¿Recuerdas cuándo llevaste a tu novia por primera vez a tu novia a la casa?... yo sí, debo admitirte que desde el primer día Hinata me agrado. Quien iba a pensar que ella sufriría tu mismo destino.

Siempre me preocupe de mostrarte una imagen masculina, descuide mucho la imagen materna ¿No crees? La verdad es que a veces me arrepiento de no haberte abrazado, consolado nunca. Siempre me arrepentiré de no haberte dicho te quiero.

¿Recuerdas tus travesuras Kiba? ¿Recuerdas que siempre terminabas en una pelea entre ambos con golpes y gritos? ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que hacías reírnos a Hana y a mí?

La verdad es que aunque nunca te lo haya dicho directamente tu lo sabías, y siempre me lo agradecías a tu manera, solo bastaba con una mirada tuya para que yo me diera cuenta de ello. Eras realmente transparente, realmente inocente, realmente buena persona, buen ninja, un orgullo para tu clan, el clan Inuzuka, un orgullo como hijo, como hermano. Si Hinata estuviera aquí seguramente estaría de acuerdo conmigo en que eras un orgullo como pareja, como amigo, como joven. Para Akamaru eras un orgullo como amo, un excelente rastreador, un excelente ayudante en la veterinaria de Hana, un excelente ser, realmente eras una buena persona.

Eras impulsivo, alegre, simpático, agradable, un poco enojón, aunque no lo admitiste nunca eras un poco tímido con las chicas, muy competitivo, no temiste nunca expresar tu opinión, tus pensamientos conmigo. Te agradezco haberlo hecho, te agradezco haberme hecho la madre más feliz del mundo, ¡mejor dicho universo!

¿Hijo mío recuerdas tu sonrisa? Esa sonrisa sincera y querida por todos los que te conocíamos. Esa sonrisa que nunca olvidaremos. Esa sonrisa que tú marcaste en cada uno de nosotros. Esa sonrisa que a partir de hoy será solo un recuerdo a partir de ahora, esa bella sonrisa que tú y solo tú nos mostrabas. Esa sonrisa que todos y cada uno de nosotros extrañaremos cada día por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Te agradecemos por haber sido como eras, te agradecemos de todo el corazón por habernos dado un espacio de tu corazón. Te agradecemos por haber sido nuestro amigo, pareja, amo, hermano, e hijo. Te agradecemos por haber compartido con cada uno de nosotros, te agradecemos por tu sonrisa.

Te agradecemos por haber sido parte de nuestras vidas.

Por haber sido mi hijo, el mejor hijo del mundo, el que todas las madres quisieran tener. Por haber sido Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba.

En ese momento tome un puñado de tierra y lo lancé sobre tu ataúd, continuación cada uno de los invitados hizo lo mismo.

Las lágrimas no cesaban. De veras te extrañaríamos.

Una ráfaga de viento pasó en ese momento. Esa fue la última vez que escuche tu risa, en ese momento le susurre al viento un"_te amo". _En ese momento re vi sonreír por última vez.

* * *

Bueno personalmente me gusto mucho como me quedo esta historia. Aunque es realmente triste. Espero que les haya gustado... por favor dejen reviews.

Saludos

laa_katoo


	2. AVISO

**AVISO:**

****Primero que nada, lo siento por la demora, se que no es excusa, pero tuve un bloqueo y falta de tiempo, ya que este año salí del colegio y di la PSU, además del ingreso a la universidad... pero adivinen que

**ME COMPRE UN COMPUTADOR**

****trabaje y gracias a mi madre que me pago el 50% mientras el otro lo auspicie yo...

este es mi blog lectores míos, prometo subir cada una de las historias que estan haca, modificadas claro esta las que no me gustan y en el caso de "Enmascarado" no se si terminarla ¿Qué opinan?

por el momento voy subiendo lo que queda terminare cada una de las historia en ese link, tenganme un poco más de paienca, se los ruego

**QUE SEA UN LINDO AÑO PARA USTEDES!**


End file.
